


Dark

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Sneef throwback to last year with my fic about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Secretly, Courtly Jester is afraid of the dark.





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Fear

Courtly Jester was afraid of the dark. This was a fact that only Apple White knew. With good intentions, she’d tried to turn off the lights when they’d slept together for the first time, and the jester had panicked, starting to shake in Apple’s arms until the room was light again. When Apple asked why Courtly had never told her, the Wonderlandian had brushed it off, but Apple knew what it really was. Courtly was embarrassed to have a weakness.

To be honest, Apple actually found it rather sweet. It balanced out Courtly’s big-talk with something that was entirely real. Courtly liked to pretend that she was invincible, and it made Apple feel deeply honored that she knew such a big secret about her. And, it was nice to be able to protect Courtly. When Apple turned on the lights that first night, she’d felt like a knight in shining armor, not just a weak princess. She’d really felt like Courtly’s queen. She could be the bringer of light to push away the darkness, and save Courtly from any pain or fear. She could watch over Courtly and protect her from any harm. Because everyone needed to be treated like that, even people with the great self-esteem of Courtly Jester. Everyone wanted to know that there was someone looking out for them, someone to hold them when they were scared.

And, to be quite honest, Apple was coming to like sleeping with the lights on. It gave her more time to look into Courtly’s pretty face and brush the hair back from her forehead and remind her that she was so deeply special, and that there was nothing wrong with being afraid.


End file.
